Keeping Secrets
by alwayzdaniel
Summary: Harry’s starting his sixth year, but this time with a traitor…when someone very close to him gets captured by Voldemort he must choose between his life or hers…but who will he turn to for help? HPHG Some DMGW may be some PG-13 content not sure cuz I


Keeping Secrets   
  
Author's Note: I don't own HP... I wish... This is my first fanfic.. so pleez be nice...hehe...  
  
Summary: Harry's starting his sixth year, but this time with a traitor...when someone very close to him gets captured by Voldemort he must choose between his life or hers...but who will he turn to for help? HPHG Some DMGW may be some PG-13 content not sure cuz I don't like curse words...  
  
Keeping Secrets  
  
Chapter One  
  
.::Heartbroken::.  
  
Forbidden Forest   
  
"Ah, so everything is set for the ball?" came the voice of a high-pitch.  
  
"Yy...yes master," a deeper slightly childish voice came.  
  
"Do not let them know yet, when the time come, they will know. I'm glad you finally decided to join my side," the high-pitched voice spoke again. "But that is not enough you must prove you have truly turned," he continued.  
  
"Bb...but hhoww mmastter?" Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Crucio!" "I ask the questions around here."  
  
The Death Eater now felt like a hundred hot knives were poking into his skin. Then the pain stopped when the curse had been lifted.  
  
"Malfoy, I want my heir to join u, speak to the boy if he cannot agree bring him to me," Voldemort demanded.  
  
"Oof ccourrse master," Malfoy muttered.  
  
Back At Hogwarts   
  
Harry was now lying back on the couch near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about how he was going to defeat Voldemort. He felt his eyes closing in, his mind wondering off, he was drifting away into a sleep until he heard someone weeping. Just then the door opened and he saw a bushy haired girl with puffy, watery, and red eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked wondering what happened.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing up at this time?" she asked while wiping away some of her tears.  
  
"May I ask the same to you, you look awful, what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione told Harry about how Dean broke up with her for Lavender. She was now crying so badly that when she talked you could only hear mumbling, and she was now so close to Harry that she was resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, Mione it'll be alright," how caressing her hair and she felt all of it drift away when he was doing it. She wanted it to end, she couldn't bare it but she knew Harry was here for her now. They both fell into a peaceful sleep that is at least Hermione.  
  
Hermione's Dream   
  
"Mommy, mommy look what I made," a small little boy with red ginger hair came up to her.  
  
She was so confused what was happening. Then she felt a tug on her sleeve.  
  
"Mommy, can I go outside and play with Daddy's broom? Please mommy please," a raven-haired girl pleaded.  
  
"Well not till daddy gets home," Hermione replied without having a clue on what she was saying.  
  
A messy raven-haired man then entered the house.  
  
"Honey I'm home," the man spoke.  
  
End of Dream   
  
(It was all so perfect but how come Dean wasn't there instead it was a charming, handsome raven-haired man, who looked a lot like Harry!?) but that can't be right can it then all of a sudden some trembling awaked her. She now found Harry trembling and quivering on the couch/floor.  
  
"Oh my dear," Hermione said.  
  
She now too Harry in her arms and started putting her hand through his hair, and rocking him back and forth. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, he looks really cute, too, wait...what am I saying this is my best friend not Dean,' she thought. 'Oh stop denying it, you've been so stuck up with that dean that you couldn't see that through your thick skull the most loving boy(A/N : I didn't noe which to use man or boy...o well) is right in front of your eyes.' A little voice in her head said. 'What I don't like Harry, he's just my best friend or do I?' 'Of course you do, it is written all over your face, your just too stupid to realize to see it, open your eyes lady, the love of your life is right here' voice continued. 'SHUTUP! I don't love anybody!"  
  
Then she felt something move on her lap. It was Harry he was awake. 'He looks so adorable' 'Wait no he doesn't' 'Oh, yes he does' the voice said. 'SHUTUP! You you...  
  
"Mione?" came a soft and gentle whisper.  
  
'Oh, he's awake what do I do?' 'I don't know why don't you snog him...' said the little sarcastic voice. 'What! Go away!'  
  
"Mione? Are you okay? You look like you're about to kill someone," Harry asked softly.  
  
"Yes Harry I'm fine, no I'm just caught up in my thoughts just a bit tired," she said while yawning.  
  
Then they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you two think your doing!?" Ron yelled.  
  
The two woke up to see a red faced angry Ron.  
  
"We were just um..." Hermione started.  
  
"Well Mione was dumped by......" Harry trailed off... "So that's why I tried to comfort her.  
  
"Oh, well don't ever do that to me again!" Ron exclaimed in relief.  
  
The two took a shower and got dressed to meet in the common room.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go get some food," Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"We will when the rest some down," Hermione said.  
  
"I don't want to wait, I want food," Ron demanded angrily while growling.  
  
Meanwhile Harry thought Hermione looked gorgeous in the light he didn't understand why? 'She looks so beautiful' he thought' 'Wait what am I saying. I'm losing it I have to control myself but he had to admit she did look good just after she finished crying yesterday.' 'Oh come on we all noe that someone is starting to feel some love' a little voice said. 'What no I'm not, who are you, am I talking to myself, Wow! I am losing my sanity' 'No your' re not I'm your conscience but don't deny love' 'I told you I'm not in l...'  
  
He had then just met the beautiful chocolate eyes.  
  
'Omg... Harry looks so hot! With that small cute little grin, with those beautiful emerald eyes, him being 6'3, and a muscular tone.' 'What don't you go over there and give him a smooch' the voice began' 'Be quiet!'  
  
"Hey Harry! Over here," Parvati called.  
  
"Sure be right there," Harry replied.  
  
He ran over and started talking.  
  
"I head there is a ball coming up...So um...Harry I was wondering if you aren't...going with anyone you know maybe you could go with me," Parvati said while getting closer to him in a flirty tone.  
  
"Oh um...well(It would be great idea to get my mind off of Hermione' 'You don't want to get your mind off her' the voice came. 'SHUTUP!')yes sure why not?" Harry replied. ('Ha! What are you going to do now' 'You don't noe what a big mistake your making' the voice said.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
Hermione was now not paying attention to Ginny babbling but to Harry. 'Is that prat flirting with MY Harry!?' 'Go over there and give her a punch' the voice said. 'What! No way, well it does seem like a good id- ...no...no'  
  
"Mione are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh sorry what, oh I'm really sorry Gin, it's that my mind has been wondering about other stuff lately!" Hermione replied.  
  
"And I suppose that is....I would really like to noe what is so important that you ignored me five times yesterday and twice today and even knocked into Ron for," Ginny yelled.  
  
"It's just that um...well...you see...that is...well..." Hermione said while being cut off.  
  
"Well WHAT!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Everyone's eyes were on them now, but they didn't realize or seem to care with all the anger in their heads.  
  
"You really want to know," Hermione asked.  
  
"YES!" screamed Ginny.  
  
"Well...I'm in love with HARRY JAMES POTTER! He is caring, sweet, loving, cut and every time he shows off those stupid emerald eyes to me I get lost as though I'm drifting away as well as all my troubles too, and every time he backs off that fkin (A/N:twitch srry bout that I really hate curses but had to use one) cute grin I..I..I...feel like I'm in paradise, like in his eyes it feels like an emerald sea has just calmed down and the sun is set. I LOVE HIM! IS THAT what you wanted to hear!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and gave it everything she got.  
  
"Wow! That really explains a lot...I'm sorry Mione" Ginny said  
  
Hermione said while crying because Harry probably heard all of it and was going to be really furious at her, "Well don't be! Bb...because I'm happy everyone noes! She said while bursting into more tears. Ginny took her to another room to talk it over.  
  
"It's okay Mione, he didn't hear anything," Ginny said while trying to calm her down.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked  
  
"He went on a walk with that git Parvati," said Ginny with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Well, it's okay as long as he didn't hear," Hermione said.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I noe it's boring but It'll probably get more interesting later hopefully. Well give me ideas pleez! Thnx..Idk what the next chapter will be about but I'm working on it... 


End file.
